particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Education in Rildanor
Education in Rildanor is designed to reflect a balance of sometimes conflicting values to create one of the terra's highest quality education system. The responsibility of education in Rildanor is primarily under the authority of the provincial Ministry of Education and Culture of Rildanor, though a significant amount of devolution in local input to the administration of the schools has been established. The education system of Rildanor shares some characteristics to the education system in Kanjor, but has a slightly different organization and standard, and places greater emphasis on individual customization in regards to courses. Further, the Rildanor education system places greater emphasis on academic merit in student placement. Rildanor's compulsory education system is divided into Primary, Secondary, and Higher (also called Tertiary) Education. While there is no differentiation in school course offerings and rigorosity in primary school, by secondary schooling destinctions in course offerings and tiered academic standards. The highest secondary schooling standard is the Baccalauréat of Rildanor which is recognized as the standard for continuing on to university studies. Primary For most pupils, primary education starts at the age of five with the optional year of maternelle (kindergarten). From this year, pupils enter école primaire which constitutes six grades from ages of 6 to 12, divided into three cycles. Premier Cycle Ages 6 to 8, Grades 1 and 2 The first cycle goes from the first grade to the end of the second grade. The primary focus of the curriculum of these two grades is increasing literacy and introduction of basic grammar concepts. Studies include introduction to basic math, writing, reading, arts, social studies, and science. Deuxieme Cycle Ages 8 to 10, Grades 3 and 4 The second cycle goes from the third grade to the fourth grade and establishes greater course content and subject difficulty to lay a foundation for the core subjects of school to come. Math expands the operations students can do, larger and more abstract concepts and lays the foundation for logic and problem solving. Science expands to include life sciences, weather and simple mechanics related to the lives of pupils. French language studies greater grammatical features of the language and introduces more formal prose and poetic writing, while studying more difficult literature. Social Studies focuses on geography and the history and cultures of the peoples of southern Seleya. Troisieme Cycle Ages 10 to 12, Grades 5 and 6 The final cycle of école primaire focuses on academically preparing the students to begin secondary schooling. This cycle focuses on math and science concepts, as well as improving french grammar and comprehension and a more in depth study into Canrille and Rildanor history, followed by introduction of civics and the government. Secondary Secondary school (école secondaire) is six years, and is divided into two cycles, cycle préparatoire and cycle avancée, comparable to junior and senior high school. At the end of primary school students choose an école préparatoire or lycée based on academic offerings and academic merit. An école préparatoire offers courses only from grades 7 to 9, corresponding to the cycle préparatoire, while the lycée offers both cycle préparatoire and cycle avancée. Cycle Préparatoire Ages 12 to 15, Grades 7, 8, 9 These years introduce students to topics to prepare for the more formal study of the advanced cycle and ultimately higher education. Courses in these cycles often closely align to offered courses in the advanced cycle, and provide a solid foundation to the advanced concepts covered in baccalaureate courses. Cycle Avancée Ages 15 to 18, Grades 10, 11, 12 The final cycle offers a wide range of courses that allow students to specialize in their interests and their ultimate pursued career. The highest and most rigorous courses are offered under the Baccalauréat, a national standard that designates eligability to the university institutions of Rildanor. The courses offered include: *French Language *Economics *History of Rildanor and Canrille *Terran History *Civics, Citizenship, and Social Studies *Geography *Mathematics (Pre-Calculus) *Mathematics II (Calculus) *Biology *Chemistry *Physics *Technology Sciences *Arts *Philosophy *Foreign Languages Higher Education A provincial system of public universities is maintained, each with a high degree of autonomy. For students, tuition is fully subsidized by the provincial government, and thus academic placement is fully based on merit and eligibility. Provincially, the Baccalauréat of Rildanoris the primary standard for entering university studies. The Baccalauréat of Kanjor is also recognized among out of province students. Institutions by Canton Meroix *Université de l'Île - Leexis *Université de Meroix - Leexis *Haute École de Saint-Antoine - Saint-Antoine *Institut Léopold - Saint-Antoine *Académie des sciences à Bezons - Bezons *Université de Bezons - Bezons *Facultés Universitaires de Leria - Leria Tiralouse *Université de Tiralle - Tiralle *Université Royale de Tiralouse - Tiralle *Université de Labonne - Labonne *Facultés Universitaires de Sciences Économiques et Sociales à Labonne (Shortened to FUSES, or Facultés des sciences économiques) - Labonne *Malini Université - Malini *École des Hautes Études commerciales de Alkenne -Alkenne *Augustin-Bernard Université - Alkenne Niraldonne *Université de Niraldonne - Gelle *Facultés Universitaires de Gelle - Gelle *Facultés Universitaires de Croix - Croix *École Superieure des Arts - Croix *Facultés Universitaires Saint-Pierre - Tenay-le-Cents *Haute École de Tenay-le-Cents - Tenay-le-Cents *Université Oïlerille - Segre-Sabie Morbanaque *Université Royal de Morbanaque - Thallori *Facultés Universitaires de Thallori - Thallori *Univerité de Fontaine - Fontaine *École Superieure de Fontaine - Fontaine *Université d'Arloux - Arloux *Université Royal de Morbanaque à Arloux - Arloux *Université Libre de Moisdonne - Moisdonne Sirdour *Académie de la Connaissance - Saclay *Saclay Université - Saclay *Université Royal de Sirdour - Saclay *École Superieure sur Cenx - Ville-sur-Cenx *Facultés Universitaires à Retagne - Port Retagne *Université de Cenlati - Cenlati *Chevalier Université- Cenlati Category:Rildanor